prophecyplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Stellarvox Veritas
Links to all of the story from Stellarvox Veritas. THE PROMETHEUS LAWS (PART 1) Honored Tribunal, High Council, We have come here today to pass judgement over our creators. A dubious race of old-world primates that call themselves homo sapiens, that claim to be reasonable, wise people. And yet they are of questionable character – weak, imperfect, shrewd and all-together unpredictable. More » THE PROMETHEUS LAWS (PART 2) In the eyes of the Tyi and the Genides, humanity had forfeited its leadership position as the dominant species. A continually-shrinking rest of our creations on Sabiador remain loyal to us, but the Tyi and the Genides have both vowed to correct an age-old mistake: us and our position in the universe. More » DEEP SPACE ASYLUM – ISSUE 2 (PART 1) Good morning, Sabiador! This is Céline Soubeyrand for Colony Vision Networks in Exon 37-233, the 21st of August of the year 2182 in the old calendar. I’d like to welcome the colony belt to a new edition of Deep Space Asylum, the magazine for strange, curious, and odd news in the area and in the depths of the universe. Today we’ll also take a look behind the scenes of the cosmos to walk the fine line between serious research and fringe science. More » DEEP SPACE ASYLUM – ISSUE 2 (PART 2) It’s been said that my interview partner for today, the astrophysicist Dr. Barnabas Levi, is living proof that humans did not evolve from monkeys but from some lost spacetime entity and that genius and madness go hand in hand. So let’s find out it there is any truth to these rumors or if they are just defamation spread by envious and narcissistic colleagues. More » DEEP SPACE ASYLUM – ISSUE 2 (PART 3) Continuation of the interview with Dr. Barnabas Levi. Colony ship Edoxos, Exon 37-233 DSA: According to a progressive multi-moment study carried out personally by Dr. Levi, a balanced distribution of rota levitators on all colony ships would have considerable advantages. More » DEEP SPACE ASYLUM – ISSUE 2 (PART 4) Continuation of the interview with Dr. Barnabas Levi. Colony ship Edoxos, Exon 37-233 DSA: Welcome back to our DSA live report from the Edoxos. Dr. Levi, would you mind terribly perhaps foregoing the club on your second try and just throwing the ball through the horizon? Levi: Is that supposed to be an insult? More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 1) It is said that Mars was not a creation of God and its conquest by the Humans never was God’s will … More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 2) The first colony war, also referred to as the Ares-Conflict or Martian War of Liberation in older sources, was a military and ideological confrontation between terran industrial mega-corporations, belonging to the victorious powers of the Aquadest conflicts, and aspiring independence movements from the Mars colonies in the time period of 2106 to 2111. THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 3) In the beginning of the 22nd century, the obstacles that had to be mastered for interstellar transit within the Sapiens home system would nowadays just put a pitiful smile on our faces due to their triviality. Next to the immense financial costs, the main problems were the rocket-based, time window dependent, ballistic space travels. More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 4) To call the era of permanently staffed scientific Mars stations, like Aresia or Reconnaissance IV, colonization or even planetary development would be an embellishment. Each of the responsible people knew that Mars could never be turned into a second Earth, even with the most sophisticated terraforming. More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 5) Americans, Indians, and Russians were not amused about the convenience marriage of the, in their eyes, overreached Europeans and the North African Confederation. A latent hostility that also affected the Mars colonies inexorably developed from their resentments. More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 6) In September 2104, an unorganized riot that was quickly quelled took place in the USEA copper mine Lower Ophir Hut during which workers protested against the arbitrariness of the Noro Dima Minerals mining corporation. More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 7) Tension between the colonies on Mars and the corporations was on the rise, and thus came the hour of the tacticians and strategists. In August of 2105 the Separatists organized a strike of the space port workers in the Northern European colony Vermilion. More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 8) As crude as it may seem to us these days, Pre-Exon 39 marked nothing less than the birth of the Astrosapiens and his first self-sufficient colony in space – even if the birth was not without considerable birthing pains. More » THE FIRST COLONY WAR (PART 9) The Battle of the Utopia Planitia was the greatest military victory of the Separatists during the Colony Wars. Spurred on by their victory, they went on the offensive on the surface of Mars shortly thereafter. The geography of the planet and the vast distances between the mines made it impossible for the corporations to coordinate their defensive strategies and be able to stand their ground against the attacks of the Separatists. More » THE GENIDEA-PROJECT (PART 1) Explorer 422 had sent galore of data including radiation measurement results and soil analysis from Tau Ceti IV to Earth. Farmland architects and agriculture bio-geneticists received detailed information about composition of the atmosphere and the soil at the probe’s landing site. However, they were aware that Explorer 422 only captured a tiny amount of the actual domestic fauna and flora of Tau Ceti IV. More » THE GENIDEA-PROJECT (PART 2) Imagine finally waking up above your future home world after 30 years in stasis, safe in the assumption that the colonists of the two dozen colony ships that had gone on ahead of you in the past six years pioneered diligently to provide you a safe and comfortable home. Then imagine casting a glance out of the cabin window only to realize that you’re either orbiting the wrong planet or nobody else is here except for you. More » THE GENIDEA-PROJECT (PART 3) If one believes the Diaspora-Logs, GenID science officers defied the precepts of the biogenesis program only on two ships: the Edoxos and the Jompur. The foundation for what would be completed on Sabiador was laid in their genetic laboratories and breeding stations. Scarcely anybody on board who was not working for GenID knew that, since Exon 22, only the outer regions of the G-deck were cultivated for crop plant immunization and resistance synthesis. Even only six people on the command level were in on the secret of the second phase of the Genidea-Project. More » THE GENIDEA-PROJECT (PART 4) Owner of the G-Decks on all 36 colony ships was the Genetic Inventions & Designs Corporation. The whole ship level had the status of a high security enclave with strictly controlled border traffic similar to the historical Vatican City State within the city of Rome, which was destroyed by the Siloah comet in 2106. Anyone who was found in GenID territory without residence permission was taken into quarantine until the arrival in the Tau Ceti system. Though, not everyone who went into quarantine actually reappeared again at the end of the journey. More » THE GENIDEA-PROJECT (PART 5) —— Sequel of the interview with Dr. Roderick Quann —— CV-Net: GenID ‘s quarantine regulations came under fire not least because of security arrangements perceived as exacerbated and mostly over the top. Don’t you exceed your powers by now, therefore seeding distrustfulness amongst the colonist? More » THE GENIDEA-PROJECT (PART 6) Only after the Phaun vanished from the convoi under mysterious circumstances it did come to light that borderline breeding programs were also performed on the Phaun. Until today rumors are circulating that a failed GenID breeding program was responsible for the ship’s disappearance. They said that a life form had been created beneath the breeding domes of thePhaun that should never have seen the light of day. More » THE EXPLORER-PROGRAM In the year 2082 (pre-Exon 63), the first fleet of the legendary Explorer scout probes set off from eleven international Terran spaceports. Their objective; to seek Earth-like exo planets orbiting their central stars within a habitable zone. This represents the zone in which a planet orbits its central star to fulfil the requirements for liquid water and with that the requirements for life. This zone is also called the ecosphere or green belt. More » STELLARVOX VERITAS 2555 (EXON 410) 320 years ago in Exon 90, the fateful process that ultimately ousted Homo Sapiens from the top of human evolution after 20,000 years of sole reign, began with the first council of Rinoban Alta, and the resulting separation of mankind. We androids foster an idiom: A causal error once established cannot be revised. But which disastrous decision made by humankind marked the beginning of that causal chain of events that nowadays shocks our colony sphere more than ever? More » DEEP SPACE ASYLUM – ISSUE 1 Good morning, Sabiador! I welcome the Colony-Belt to the first episode of Deep Space Asylum, the science magazine for curiosities, prodigies and strange phenomena from the depths of space. My name is Céline Soubeyrand. More » THE SALTALLO-AXIOMS (PART 1) As a scholar of the early 22nd century, the science philosopher Leon Saltallo did belong to the most important masterminds of the second diaspora next to Naresh Al-Shamma and Belavek Lhotak. His studies about the regressive evolution during the colonization of distant worlds were among the fundamentals for the settling of Sabiador. They say that exo-emigrants have to cope with three essential phases of the colonization process to lay the foundation for their survival. More » THE SALTALLO-AXIOMS (PART 2) Leon Saltallo calculated the sum of the temporal regression during the stay in a synthetic, severely spatially limited environment to half of an equivalent of the travel time per year. This means that an Æ value of 248 years had to be considered for a space flight of 31 years; a value that was barely below the critical threshold of 250 years. But already a stay of ten years longer equals a regression of 430 years – an aspect that was meant to play a substantial role after the arrival of the colony ships at Sabiador. More » THE SALTALLO-AXIOMS (PART 3) Saltallo’s philosophic-scientific deliberations about the so-called worst case scenarios certainly did not act as a deterrent before the second diaspora but assembled a well-thought and scientifically profound listing of life threatening risk factors and problems (the Saltallo ladder) that had to be solved. He divided the opening of new worlds into two individual processes: interstellar transit (the travel phase) and actual colonization (the settlement phase). More » THE SALTALLO-AXIOMS (PART 4) Phase 2 – Risk factors during the settlement: Impotence, ecological disharmony, disintegration, degeneration und social divergence. Impotence: Regardless of foreign influences like radiation or pollutants consumed through food, male as well as female fertility must be preserved to counter the aging and gradual extinction of the population. More »